


I won't call you baby.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, My version of the impala is male, Oral Sex, kind of pwp?, like chris pine, there a little plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his car has been turned into an annoying asshole of a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't call you baby.

Dean sat in the driver's seat of his car, his eyes and mind groggy with sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He probably hadn't slept enough that night, it was weird not being with Sam. Sam was okay, of course. He was just at the bunker, Dean needed to take a drive alone to get his mind off of things. He soon realized that he was fairly hungry, he decided to drive to a store and pick up something to eat for the drive back. He sat in silence, no noise other than the music coming out of his baby's speakers. Dean pulled into a parking lot of a supermarket. He pat the steering wheel and whispered, "Be right back." He never thought it was weird to talk to his car, it was pretty weird though. Dean opened the door and pulled himself out of the car, he walked into the supermarket.

It had been about five minutes since Dean walked into the supermarket, he had paid for the food and walked out into the parking lot. Dean's heart skipped a beat, Baby wasn't there. He tried to reason that maybe he forgot where he parked her. But, really he knows he didn't. He remembers exactly where he parked her, and he came to the realization that there was a man sitting in the spot Baby had just been in. The man had very dark hair, it could be black. It was messy and spiked up in places. The mans eyes were a brilliant blue. The man was well built, muscular and broad-shouldered. This guy must've stolen baby. Dean knew they would be evenly matched in hand to hand combat. He didn't try to pick a fight right away. Dean walked over to the man. He smiled at Dean, as if he was seeing an old friend again. Dean just tried to hold back a growl. He said in a voice gruffer than his usual, "Who are you and where the hell is my car?"

The man stood up and held out a hand to shake Dean's. He spoke with a smooth, low voice,  "My name is…" He trailed off, as if unsure what to say. He looked confused for a moment and then tried again, "My name is Impala. But you… you call me Baby." The man smiled with content and shook Dean's hand. Dean's mouth was agape. This was his Baby?

"No, no, no." He argued, "Baby is a girl."

"Well obviously not." Impala refuted.

Dean seemed a little pissed off, "Yeah, well if you're Impala, tell me something only you would know."

"Baby." He corrected. "And do you really want me to tell you what i know?" He smirked, a knowing look on his face. Dean always thought of his car as his private place. Many things happened in that car.

Dean tried not to let his embarrassment show. "I don't believe you. Go ahead, tell me something."

Impala moved closer to Dean, looking at him like a predator would it's prey. He whispered in Dean's ear, " I know who you think about at night, i know about your little crush on your angel. How you relieve the pain of not having him. Makes me a bit jealous though, i thought i was your baby."

Dean flushed red and shivers went down his spine. This was definitely Baby, and damn he was hot.

Dean's hand were still shaking from the previous experience when he picked up the phone to call Sam. "Sam, there has been a sort of problem with Bab-the Impala. Come now." Dean gave Sam the address and hung up before questions could be asked.

Sam arrived soon after the phone call ended. Dean quickly got into the drivers seat while Impala jumped into the back and lied down across the seats. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean sighed, “Sam, meet Impala.”

Impala scoffed, “Baby.”

Dean refused, “I will never call you Baby.”

Sam decided not to question what was going on. Even he knew that Dean was happy that his car was human. He made a mental note to leave the bunker that night.

After a ride of awkward silence, they reached the bunker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been hours since they got home. Sam and Dean had researched everything but there was nothing to fix this. Dean kept drinking, he desperately wanted to know how to solve this problem.

Dean looked at impala, “This would’ve been easier if you’d just stayed as a car!”

Impala smirked, “So you can ride me? You can still do that now if you ask nicely enough.”

Sam snorted and Dean decided it would be best if he didn’t talk to impala. Ever again.

Impala was on a roll, “You can rev my engines anytime, Dean.”

Dean could not take it, “Baby. I swear to god if you don’t shut up-”

Impala interrupted him, “Baby?”

Dean realized the mistake he’d made and was unsure what to do with himself. Sam excused himself from the room.

Impala looked at Dean and licked his lips, he knew it would make Dean even more flustered than he already was. “I knew you’d call me Baby eventually.”

Dean wanted to make a clever comment, but he was slightly aroused by this and very confused.

Impala was happy to see that he was efficiently confusing and annoying Dean. He sent Dean a seductive stare that he knew would throw Dean over the edge.

Dean panicked a little when he felt his pants tightening around the crotch area. He thought to himself, This is exactly what that bastard wants, isn’t it? He wasn’t complaining though, although he needed to go jack off before Impala noticed.

Impala was smiling a bit too big and Dean realized it was too late, he knew.

His blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “I can help you with that, if you’d like.”

Dean had to give in, he led Impala to his room in the bunker.

Impala pushed Dean against the wall and got on his knees in front of him, Impala unzippered Dean’s pants and pulled out his cock, it was rock hard and dripping with pre-cum. He licked the tip of Dean’s cock and Dean shuddered. Impala smiled up at him and licked it again. Impala knew what Dean liked and would give it to him. He licked the slit of his cock and started to massage the lower part of the shaft.

Dean ran his fingers through Impala’s hair and let out a huge moan, “A-ah, Baby…”

Impala opened his mouth and closed it around the tip of Dean’s cock, Impala made his way down to the almost the base of the cock. Dean thrust his cock deep down Impala’s throat causing him to choke on it a little. Dean moaned again and found that he was about to cum. “Ba-baby, i’m about to-” His words were cut off as he let go.

Impala laughed and spit out the cum onto the floor, he’d help clean it up later. But now, his attention was drawn to his own dick. He was hard and already on the edge, he needed Dean to push him over it though. He smiled at Dean, “Ready for round two?”

Dean nodded eagerly and Impala took off his leather pants, with this in front of him, it didn’t take very long for Dean to get hard again. Impala looked through Dean’s drawers knowing he had lube in there somewhere. He found it and applied a large amount onto his cock. He bent Dean over the bed and carefully put his dick inside his ass. Impala started thrusting slowly, Dean moaning and yelling with each thrust. He sped up and now he was doing the same. “Dean~”, he moaned out. Dean gripped the blankets tight and Impala gripped Dean’s ass. Soon enough, both of them reached climax together. They both collapsed onto the bed, sticky and sweaty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean and Impala were both startled awake by Sam walking in and yelling, “Dean, you awake yet?” Sam saw what had happened last night and promptly turned around and closed the door.

They both showered and cleaned themselves up. Sam avoided the both of them for the rest of the day, but Dean knew that he’d never hear the end of it. He found himself no longer wishing that his baby was still a car.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with porn in it, so try to be nice about it. Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes though!


End file.
